Baby Mine
by En4cerMax
Summary: King Vegeta(the 1st Vegeta we know about) has a child, at a young age, but it's not a prince. It's a girl, and just see what happens when she has to cope with her younger brother, none other than Vegeta himself
1. The Birth

From a high cliff, she stoped and collapsed on the ground clutching a little cloth bundle. Gasping, trying to catch her breath, all she could do was lie there. Trambling. Cold. No where else to go, tears started to form on the corner of her now wide eyes. The clouds that gatherd above her and the rain began to drizzle down. The small package that she kept clutched to her chest, started to move. She sat up and tried to protect it from the rain.Everything was quiet, excpet for the now incresing rain tapping on the rocks around her. She looked down at the cloth and started to cry even more than before. It kept quiet but kept moving around, not know what was going to happen to it. "Please forgive me, Demini. I can't let you grow up with that monster. Please understand this is for your own good." She started to crawl to the edge of the cliff. Just then a dark figure appeared in the sky. She senced something watching her and looked above. "No! It can't be!" With all the strength she had left, she pulled her self up on her feet and started to run back into the woods she was just in. But an explosion infront of her made her fall back again.  
  
"You dare defy me? You dare to run?" the figure said, while comming down from the sky. Fear in her heart grew for this thing that was landing. The figures cape was blowing in the now strong wind. She still kept the little bundle closely to her chest and sat up. The dark figure started to walk to her and she was quickly backing away. "Don't you run fom me." she stoped on his orders, bowed her head, and accepted her defeat. A lightning bolt struck a near by tree, and lit up the area with the fire it caused. Walking to her was a man. Not an ordinary man, but a powerful one. A King. His jet black hair stood up on end, his muscular arms crossed his armored chest. As his ominous figure slowly walked toward her trembling body with his white gloved hands clentched in anger, her mind raced with thoughts of fear for this man. With one hand clutching the pretious package against her chest and the other held her body up, she looked up at the foreboding presence who now stoped at her feet. The rain prevented from him seeing her tears and scilence engulfed the area around them. "You have disobeyed me for the last time. Give me the child NOW." he commanded with one hand reaching down.  
  
"NO," she pulled away, "You will not raise this baby as a monster like you." He roughly kicked her on her leg, making her sping around, landing on her side. With a last ditched effort, she broke out for the edge again. She didn't get far as a hand grabbed her arm. He pulled her close to his face and grasped her other arm as well.  
  
"You have no choice. You will do as I command," she started to struggle against his crushing hold, "Stop it." He let go of one of her arms, "Kneel," he forced her to that position against her will and let her go. He circled around her while she was cluthing the now crying baby in her arms. "You have disapointed me Kara. It wanent the fact that you gave me a daughter, but it was more of you thinking that you would run from me and kill this child." Tears streamed down her face now, "And now you deny me, ME, your King, my own child. And now I charge you for atemped murder of a member of royalty. Punishable only by death." With thoes last words, he jerked her to her feet, yanked the baby away from her, and led her to the edge of the cliff. The baby still cried in his arm but he paid no attention. "Look at me," he swung her to him, "If you didn't run away, I wouldn't be forced to do this. But you left me no choice." He looked deep into her eyes and saw how much fear she had to him. "Don't worry, the pain will subside quickly." With that, he flung her over the cliff, her screams drounded out by the impeading thunder. Now he was alone. But not alone. The baby, now stoped crying, was in his arms. He thought about doing the same thing as he did to it's mother, but when he pulled back the cover, he saw almost the perfect being that ever lived. She had his nose but her mothers red hair. It had falled asleep. He gulped down his pride and went to touch it. He took off one of his gloves, and touched the smooth face that he help make. "I will raise you in my shadow, even though you are not a boy." He covered the face back up and whispered, "Demini." He powerd up and took t the sky, back to the palace, and carefuly keeping his daughter safe from harm.  
  
WHen he aproached the palace, it was in turmoil from the past escape. But it all stoped when Vegeta landed, still carying the sleeping babe. He walked into the building without giving anyone a second glance or an explination. He reached the medical ward and ordered a female nurse to arrive. In the mean time, he pulled the cover back off of the girl. So pretious was she. He took off the dirty cloth that held her in and he was glad to see that at least she had a tail. He was so preoucipied with his new born child that he didnt see the nurse walk in. "You called for me sir?" she said, without raising her eyes to him.  
  
"Yes," he said startled, "Clean and dress her up. I have a presentation to make. And make sure you are careful. She is part of the royal family." he ordered her, relinquishing the baby in the nurces care. When he left, she looked down to the new life. She looked exactly like the King.  
  
She gasped, "You must be Demini! Oh my." She saw that Demini was fast asleep but very dirty. "Time to give you a bath."  
  
As she sat Demini into the warm water, she woke up. Not crying. Just awake. "My you're going to be a quiet baby. I remember when your father was born. He was crying his head off almost everyday of his life. But you, you're different." Demini sat there looking up at her but closed one of her little hands around the nurces finger. "Ow. You are strong. There we are. All cleaned up." She picked her up and wraped her in a warm towel. "Time to get you dressed. The King wants to present you to the court."  
  
Meanwhile, in Vegeta's main bedroom, he himself was getting ready. He already ordered that the whole court to be present. But something was nagging on his mind. His daughter. How was he going to raise it as a girl? He wanted a son but got a girl instead. He also wondered why he is so calm right now. Vegeta pulled his boots and gloves on and sat there on his bed. For once in his life, he was speachless. He also reflected back on the mother of Demini. He aquired her when the Sayij-ins conquored the plante Koske. The were a very powerful race. Can also be concidered the most powerful in the universe. But them, being dumb about war, really had no use on fighting. Everyone was killed but the Queen. Kara. It was only a year ago when they attacked that planet and he just turned 20. His father died shorlty after that from a heart disease while visiting Freeza. Emperior of the universe. But now, so young, he took her. His raging hormones couldn't help it. He just let it take over him. Now, Demini was the result of that. A knock on the door brought him out of the trance. "Yes?"  
  
"Sir, The court is assembled." a voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Very well. Go to the medical ward and tell the nurse that we are ready."  
  
"Yes sir." and again he was in scilence.  
  
Sighing, he got up, out the door, and walked to the throne room. As he entered, the whole room went into a hush and everyone bowed to show respect. He slowly walked up to his throne. Silently. He asended up the small stairs that lead up to the throne and turned around to his royal court who all in unison rose.  
  
He looked over his royal subjects and a smirk grew on his lips. "We are here for the celebration of my first child." The nurse came in through a side door, walked up the stairs, gave the now properly dressed Demini to the awaiting hands of her father, and quickly walked back out. As he held her up, she was fully awake and looking straight into his eyes. She had a solid dark blue dres with a collar made of gold. She looked to pretty to be his daughter. As he held her in his arms, he spoke, "Even though I wanted a son, I have been bestowed with a daughter," he held her up facing the crowed, "Princess Demini." He brought her back to his chest, "she will treated with the respect every royal family deserves." He sat back down with daughter in hand while everyone filed out of the court room. When the last of the people left, the doors were closed, and he was left alone with his first born. As he looked at her, Demini started to drift off to sleep. "You must be tired after all you've been through." After she fell to sleep he stood up and brought her into his room. He pulled back the royal blue silk covers and layed her down. As he undressed to go to bed, he thought on how he was going to raise her like a true heir to the throne. He walked back over to the sleeping baby. His baby. His. He still couldn't believe he had a hand in this little ones creation. He got her undressed, right down to her diapers. He layed her on her side, and he got in on the other as not to wake her. It took Vegeta a while before sleep came to him but before it did, he knew that she was going to be a handful. 


	2. The Problem

5 years later  
  
Little feet ran through the grand hallway while a bigger form was chasing after it. Giggleling insued while the little form raced around the corner. "Demini, give that back, it's not a toy." For being only 5, Demini was almost as fast as the guard chasing her. She turned her head to the side and stuck her toung out at him. That only mad the matters worse.  
  
As he picked up more speed, "DEMINI!" an all to familar voice said and made her and the guard behind her stops in their tracks. It was her father. King Vegeta. His ominous figure stood before the two, arms crossed, looking very enraged. She just looked up at her father, who in turned glared right into her eyes. "What is going on?" He spoke up after a moment of scilence.  
  
"Well, sir, I was just about to go and try out the new modified scouter, when Princess Demini, snatched it out of my hands and proceded to run. As where I was chasing her, we ran into you." he said with a little tremble in his voice.  
  
He sneered at him, "You better be right Nappa," in a hissing tone, "or you know what the punishment is for accusing someone of her stature of stealing." He bent down to Demini's level and noticed that she was hiding the missing scouter. "Did you or did you not take the scouter away from Nappa? And don't you lie to me young lady."  
  
She bowed her head down, "Yes father."  
  
"Let me have it then." putting his hand out. She placed it on his hand and he stood up, "Now leave us." tossing it back to him. Nappa bowd and quickly left the area. Only two remained. Vegeta crossed his arms again and circled her standing figure. Demini knew she was in trouble but she kept from showing her fear. "Demini, we have been through this before, you do not go bothering the guards. Do you understand me?"He stopped on the right side of her. She was waist height to him. She noticed he didn't have his usual cape on she she figured he had been training again. Oh how Demini wished her father would start teaching her how to fight. "Well? Answer me!" She forgot all about his question,  
  
"Yes father." still keeping her head bowed.  
  
"You really, really like testing how far you can go with me without getting punished, don't you? Don't you?" he asked this time grabbing her arm and forcing her to face towards him. It didn't hurt her at all, but her pride was a little dented.  
  
"I'm sorry." he knelt down to her leven cupped her chin in his hand and brought her face up.  
  
"You really need to stop this, or I will be forced to take aformitive action. I don't want to, but you are making me run out of options." she kept the tears back. "Please, promise me you will stop pestering people? Or the next time, I will have to take action."  
  
"I promise father." He gave her one of his smirks and she returned it with a huge grin.  
  
"Now," standing up, " it's lunchtime and I'm hungry. We shall go to the dining hall and have something to eat."  
  
"OK!" she ran off infront of him.  
  
'Demini, what am I to do with you?' he thought to him self. When he reached the hall, Demini was already seated and steadly working on the huge plat of food set infront of her. Vegeta sat down across her and noticed a little gash on her arm. Puzzeled on how she would have gotten that he asked, "Demini, where did you get that?"  
  
She swalowed the food, "Get what?"  
  
"That cut on your arm."  
  
"Oh, well," she thought for a moment, "I got it while running today. I didn't noticed it till I got in here." she quickly dove back into her food.  
  
Vegeta shook his head. They didn't talk for the rest of the meal. He studided how she ate. Just like him. Head down, fully concentrated. After a while, she was done. "Father?" he broke out of his trance. "Father, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure." unually calm.  
  
She thought for a moment, "Uhm, when are you gonna start training me to be like you? like fighiting and all?" It was the question he hoped she would ask,  
  
"I was waiting till you wanted me to start. All you had to do was ask my dear," her face lit up as he leaned forward, "You have to realize though, this is going to take alot of diciplin, time, and complete concentration. If you do not do as I say, there will be the conquences." he told her in a very stern manner and giving her the most serious face she had ever seen him give. "Are you up to it?"  
  
She shrunk back in her chair, for she didn't know that it would be that hard. She enjoyed annoying the guards and haivng fun around the castle. But she did want to grow up to be like her father. She got down off her chair, walked over to her father, who was still awaiting for an answer. He leaned down to her level and looked at her square in the eyes. Standing proud and tall, "Yes father." Demini bowed to him as she saw so many others do.  
  
"You better be right. Cause once you pursue this, I will not let you go back." he patted her still bowed head.  
  
"Yes, I do" she rose.  
  
He turned back to the table, "Fine, first of all," he threw his gloves onthe table, "you will now call me Sir. Not father or dad. Sir is all that I want to hear from your mouth," he turned to her again, "Your trainning will comence at day break. You will meet my out side the main gate. If you are late, you will have to pay for it." Her mouth dropped slightly and her eyes widdened. She couldn't believe that now she'll have to be under strict rules, "No go. I do not want to see you till tomorrow morning."  
  
She bowed onemore time, "Yes... ssir." She would have to get used to calling him that. She tried to walk out of the room without letting her father know how nervous she was. But he could tell. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.  
  
That night, after dinner alone without her father, she couldn't get to sleep. Demini knew she had to. She would need all the energy she can get. But the decision she made earlier that day, couldn't get out of her head. He would no longer be as "nice" to her as he once was. Now he was going to be her trainer. Midnight. Midnight already, and still no sleep. "I need to get to sleep." Demini said to herself as she stared up at the celing. It eventualy came to her, but not before she looked at the clock. It read 3:14am.  
  
"Miss. Demini? Miss. Demini! one of her servants said trying to wake her. A moan is all the responce she gave back. "Miss Demini. The sun is rising, you need to get out there before your father does." She shot straight out of bed and ran to her closet.  
  
"What am I to wear?" she franticaly went through her clothes.  
  
The servent walked up to her, "Your father wants you to wear this." She handed Demini a black spandex jump suit just like her fathers , except it was cut like shorts and a t-ee shirt. She also had armor like her fathers, but it was only the chest guard. Demini quickly got them on and ran straight for the doors. She didn't care that she knocked over several servents, but she had to get out there. Through the windows in the palace, day light was starting to show. Time was of the escence now. Almost to the doors, the guards quickly opened the doors, as not to have her run into them.  
  
She got to the main gate in no time flat. Looking around, she saw no one. "Whew" I made it here before he did" Demini dropped to the ground, still trying to catch her breath. A figure landed behind her, but she was too busy worrying where her father was.  
  
"You are LATE!" it yelled. She lept up and faced a very angry father. "What did I tell you if you were late?" he started to walk toward her, arms crossed in their usual way. SHe didn't know what to say. This was the first time in her life she was accualy afraid of the one before her. She didn't move when he stood infront of her, back to the rising sun, and her being short made him look even more scary. "Well? ANSWER ME!" he leaned down to her face.  
  
"I.. I'm s-sorry fath... s-sir!" Deminie caught her self before she would have said something she would have regeted later.  
  
His eyes narrowed, "You still didn't answer my question."  
  
"You said... I would have to pay for it?" Demini said meekly.  
  
His hand reached out, grabbed her by the collar, and hoisted her up, "Everytime you finish a statement to me, you will finish it by saying SIR." She grabed onto his hand, for the armor was very uncomfortable in this position. "Do you understand?" looking at her.  
  
"Y-yes s-sir!" He dropped her and Demini landed on her butt.  
  
"Thats better. Today we will learn fighting stances, and proper respect for superiors." Vegeta walked around her, still sitting on the ground. "But first things first. I must teach you how to fly." She started to get back onto her feet. Eyeing her up an down, he liked that she was wearing the traditional clothing, instead of the baggy pants Demini loved. "Well, lets see how fast you can run." He spied around for a perfect place for Demini to do it at. "You see that tree over there?" he pointed at a large tree, the largest around. It was a mile away.  
  
"Yes... Sir!" she almost forgot.  
  
"Run to that tree and back." She still stood there. "Well? DO IT" with that, she took off like a bullet. 30 secs later, she reached the tree and started to head back, but her father appeard, blocking her way. "That was too slow Demini."  
  
"But I thought...," a hand came across her hace. Not to hard, but hard enough to get her attention.  
  
"You do not talk back. You speak when spoken too. I guess we'll have to start on the proper respect for royalty." Demini stood there, completly stunned on the actions of her father. He never once hit her. It didn't hurt, but it was the principal fact that he did it. Tears started to well up in her eyes. "Don't you dare cry. Warriors do not cry." Vegeta commanded, but it did break his heart a little seeing his little girl cry. "Come on. We're going to go far away from here to continue out session." He grabbed her waist, and flew off to the distant mountians.  
  
When they got back to the palace, he strictly instructed her that tomorrow she is going to practice, by her self, the proper procedure of talking to him, the fighting stances, and flying. He had other business to attend to. She was in need of a shower when she reached her room. Demini, was so exausted. From the only 3 hours of sleep and the workout her father gave her today. It was 1 AM when they arrived. Now it was nearing 3 when she emereg from her private bath, slipping into her bed and almost imeadeatly went to sleep.  
  
Mean while, in Vegetas room, he sat on the edge of his bed, looking down at his hands. He knew that he means well while trainning his daughter to be a fighter, but the way he's doing it may be a little harsh. But the main thing that bothered him, is how he was going to tell her about someone new is going to be intruduced to the royal family. "My girl isn't going to be the baby anymore." he told himself with a heavy heart. Demini was the only one he ever got emotional too. Anyone else, they would have gotten his sinster side. A knock at the door brought him back to reality. "Come in." A servant girl came in, looking 6 months pregnant, carrying a new uniform for him to wear tomorrow. She kept her head down, and extened the garment out to him. She was in no means his mate, but child bearer. He was going to make Demini's mother his mate, untill she did the unthinkable. "Thank you." As the servsn girl turned to leave, Vegeta gently grabbed her by the arm, turned her back to him, and placed his hand on her enlarged belly. "How much longer?"  
  
"About 3 more months, Sir" watching him as he placed both his hands on her belly.  
  
"Do we know if it's a boy?" still holding her tummy.  
  
"The doctors suspect its a boy by the way it was moving around earlier, sir"  
  
Vegeta paused for a moment, "You do realize, having this baby will not make you my queen or mate. But you will be treated with more respect if this baby is a boy. You will be moved up from laundry, to the royal servant."  
  
"Yes sir. I do realize that, but may I ask a question?"  
  
"Yes, go ahead."  
  
"Will I be able to see my child?"  
  
"Yes you will, but you may not let it know that you are the mother. Do you understand?" He looked at her.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good. You may go now." He leaned back away from her. She did a little curtsy, and quickly left the room. "I hope it's a boy." He got up and started getting ready for bed.  
  
Thoes three months quickly went by. Little Demini learned quickly on the royalty procedures and got quicker on her movments. She was starting to get a good handle on the punches but never the kicks. Vegeta told her it would have to be mastered with practice. She took this so seriously that he often caught her outside the palace doors, practicing the night away. Everyday, they would train together, off into the distant mountians. But today, today was different. There would be no trainning. Demini tried to ask why, but was waved off by her father and told to get her formal clothes on. Then he rushed off to the medical ward. He left Demini, dumbfounded and standing in the middle of the throne room. "Fine." and walked slowly off to her room, wondering why today is different from anyother.  
  
For five and a half hours, Demini sat on her bed, wondering when her father was going to get her, but it was only a servant who did that. As she walked into the throne room, everyone suddenly quiet and stared at her. She cautiously walked to where her father was sitting. Waiting. But waiting for what. She finaly got to her father where she bowed deeply to him and sat down next to Vegeta. He stood up. "We are here to introduce to you," a nurse came out from the side door and was carrying a little bundle of cloth, "A new life." Demini got worried and squirmed in her chair, when the nurse walked by. She saw the cloth move and the servent took out the little baby that was held in it. "I present to you, my son, Prince Vegeta!" He held up the child, and tears started to swell in Demini's eyes. She knew she shouldn't cry, but it was overwhelming her. But the whole court rejoiced. A single tear fell down her cheek. Everyone started to file out of the room and soon, all was left was Demini her father and her new baby brother, Prince Vegeta. King Vegeta knew she was still there, so he turned around to face her. She held back the tears she wanted to let lose, but that would only be rewarded with a slap from Vegeta. But nothing happened. He took the few steps it took to reach her, and reached down to pass the baby to her arms. She accepted and saw the most pretious thing she ever say in her life. Vegeta knelt down infront of her.  
  
"He's so so small." Demini told her father after a long scilence.  
  
"Yes. I know." Now she couldnt hold back her tears. But it wasnt meet with that horrid slap she was predicting. No. It was meet by her father wraping his arms around her and the baby, and no other words were said.  
  
"Father," a girl called into the court room, "Father, are you in here?" Nothing. "Hmm. Oh well." As she turned to leave, she came face to face with her fater. She really didn't like the beard he was growing but she would have to accept it. But there was a little sadness in his face today, and when she looked past him, she knew why. It was Freeza. She always hated him. How he taunted her father and made him do his bidding.  
  
"Yes Demini?" King Vegeta spoke.  
  
"I was just wondering where Prince Vegeta was. I haven't seen him in days because of my trainning," her eyes never left Freezas.  
  
"He may be in the court yard. You know he doesn't like anyone bothering him."  
  
"For a 5 year old, he's pretty demanding."  
  
"I guess he takes it from his father," a sinester voice butted in.  
  
"I will go there then Father," she bowed to him and then to Freeza for she knew the concquences for not showing respect for the soon Emperor of the universe. Demini vowed one day, she will make that purple freak pay for her father's sadness.  
  
She got to the court yard to find the little Vegeta sitting next to the pond and against a giant tree. He looked to be sleeping. "Stupid boy, he should know better than to fall alseep during his trainning." SO ever so quietly, she sneaked around to where she found herself almost directly behind him, 'One...' she thought to herself, 'two..... THREE' she jumped out, grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Vegeta quickly fliped around and got to his feet. Demini was standing there, laughing at him.  
  
"What do you want?" Vegeta asked while glaring at her.  
  
"Well that's a nice way to say hello to your sister."  
  
"I don't care. If you came here to fight, lets go but if you only came here to laugh at me, then you are dissmissed." He stood up straight and pointed to the door she came in.  
  
"You are dissmissing me?" she started to laugh even harder, "You are over estimating your stregenth. Here's a deal, if you can force me to leave I will, if not, I get to stay here and have fun."  
  
"Deal," and he charged after her. Demini wanted to hit back, but her father forbid her from doing so. So she lept up into the air so he would just run past her.  
  
"Is that all the best you can do? I was better at this than you were when I was your age."  
  
"DEMINI!" her father called. Lowering herself to the ground, she turned around.  
  
"Yes father?"  
  
"How many times have I told you, you may not fight your brother?"  
  
"I wasen't this time. I didn't even lay a hand on him. It's not my fault he not fast enough to catch me." she turned her head to snicker at the Prince.  
  
"Well, that's becides the point on why I came out here," he walked to her, "I need to talk to you about your mother." She got a puzzled look on her face. "Vegeta, go find Nappa. You need to train some more."  
  
"Yes Father," he bowed and quickly ran off.  
  
After he was long gone, she turned to her father, "What about my mother? You told me she was dead."  
  
"She is, but it's about the way she died. You see, before you were born, I took my fathers place as King. I also took your mother as my prize. When it came down to your birth, I was expecting a boy. When it was a girl, your mother wrapped you up and climed up to that cliff over there," he pointed at a far off mountian top, "She was meaning to throw you off of it and claim that you died at birth. I was fortunate enough to catch her and save you. But I was forced to dispose of your mother. I had no choice Demini. Believe me," he kneeled in front of her, "I did not mean to kill her." tears started to swell in his eyes, and he held her tight.  
  
"Father? Father... it's alright. I don't have a memory of her so I can't feel as bad as you are." he leaned away from her.  
  
"So you are not that upset about it? About that you are the last of your kind?"  
  
"Kind?"  
  
"You are the last of the Koske race." Her mouth dropped, "All the things you have learned about them are true, and you have their traits. It's just mixed up with the sayi-jin race. But there is one more thing I wanted to tell you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
He looked around to make sure no one is listening, "I need you to leave this planet. Now. I want you to calmly go back to your room, gather a few things, and see to it that you leave when the pod containing Kakarott leaves. You know how to do the controlls."  
  
Demini looked queerly at her father, "Why father?"  
  
"Don't question it. It's just better that you leave. Trust me. Remember, I will always love you and I'll be in your heart. Just don't tell your brother I said that." and he winked, making her giggle. She knew that he would never say that to her younger brother, but always to her. She was special. His first. He gave her a kiss on the forhead and quickly left, to join Freeza. She saw her father for the last time entering thoes doors. She did what he asked her too.  
  
While getting comfortable in the pod that was streaming away from the planet, she saw another one, just like her's heading to Freezas ship and another heading the opposite direction. She had programed it to land on a planet not too far away from her home planet. Realxing, she layed back, about to hit the sleep button when something caught her eye. A yellow dot, coming from the side of Freezas ship and growing. It stoped, hovered there for a few, then was sent hurdling to her planet. In mere moments, the round orb no longer glowed red. It was englufed in a white light as it exploded before her eyes. The light blinded her and made her fall back to the side. Then there was nothing. Total blackness. Rage started to fill her as she screamed and screamed, but her noise fell on deaf ears. Everything was gone... 


	3. Rememberance

Vegeta hovered in the rain, above the dampened earth, letting the coolness envolp him. He loved this part of the earth he called home now. It seemed that after every sparing match he had, it rains. So refreshing and soothing. A rumble in the distance warned him of his high heigh and advised him to land and seek refuge. Reluctantly, he headed back to the CC only to meet up with an angry Bulma.  
  
"VEGETA!" she shreiked, making his ear drums rattle, "You promised Trunks that you'd spend some time with him today. It's almost over and it's raining." she placed her hands on her hips, while he gave a glance into the living room, only too see His son and Goten playing video games.  
  
Still dripping wet, "It seems that he's having a good ehouth time as it is, playing with Kakarott's brat."  
  
"That's because he didn't have anyone else to play with. You were supposed to be there."  
  
"It's not my fault if he's too weak to train with me. He must have gotten that from your side." and crossed his arms.  
  
He knew how frustrated this got her. "Go away. Go some where, I don't care. I need to clean the house." and she turned away. Tired that he was, Vegeta treged up the stairs to his room, took off the wet clothes and climbed into bed. He soon fell into a deep slumber...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Vegeta sat on the soft grass of a distant planet, leaning up against a tree, not giving a care in the world. It was his old home world, Vegeta, and he was five again. His father was off, making deal with the then living Freeza when someone came up and tackled him to the ground. Furious, he jumped up and saw a female, just a little bit taller then he, laughing at him. "What do you want?" he asked, as if he knew her. She mumbled something but he really didn't care what it was. Coldly he replied, "I don't care. If you came here to fight, lets go but if you only came here to laugh at me, then you are dissmissed." he pointd at the door.  
  
She replied, "I'm being dissmissed?" and laughed, "I'll make you a deal, if you can make me leave, I'll leave. If not, I'm going to bug you somemore." He agreed and charged after her. Just as easily as can be, she lept up into the air and doged his attack. Then an omnious voice filled the area.  
  
"DEMINI..."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Vegeta woke suddenly, remembering where he was, and trying to remember where he heard of that name before. He kept repeating Demini over and over again, as he dressed and headed down stairs to the kitchen. He concentrated so much, he didn't see one of Trunks's toys on the stair. Inevidably, he steped on it, slid all the way down to the bottom, and landed with a thud. "TRUNKS!" he yelled at the boy, still playing games.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry father," he came runing over.  
  
"Pick up these toys, brat." and continued on with his food mission, totally forgetting what had transpired in his dream. "Woman, where's some food, I'm starving." and sat roughly at the table...  
  
  
  
Dammit, I'm sorry it was short, I've been hit with the writters bloce and when I come uo with something new, I'll post it. Mabey next time I'll put up a disclaimer... 


	4. Reunion

Deep in space, a ship appeard, hurddling at 100 times the speed of light, carrying a single piece of cargo. A body, slightly beaten by a recent battle, trying to sleep till it reached the next stop on her journey. "Computer, how much longer till the next, livable planet?" it said with a slight struggle to it. "Four hours and thirtyone minutes." it blankly replied. "And what is the planet?" wrapping a bandage around the left arm. "Earth. Population: 6 billion earthingling, 5 unidentified. Posiable Sayi- jin." The persons ears perked up, "Possiable?" "It has been reported that a Super Sayi-jin resides here." "Well that can't be right. Might as well check it out. Could be some type of animal."  
  
***  
  
Four hours and thirty minutes later, Trunks was outside sparing with Goten, while Vegeta and Goku tired a little bit of mind sparing. Bulma layed out in the sun, backing away and Chi Chi was sitting on the bench, reading her book. Just then, Goku shot up and looked at the sky, Vegeta was soon to follow. The space ship was entering the earths atmosphere and flying at an enormous speed. "What is that?" Goten asked, joing his father. "I don't know. But what ever it is I'm sure we can handle it. I don't sence much power comming from it." "It's an old Sayi-Jin pod." Vegeta interupted, and fle off into that direction. He wanted to be the first to see what emerged from it. "Where's Vegeta going guys?" Bulma asked. "To follow the pod that just arrived." Gohan responded. "Well, we better go to, incase Vegeta needs any help, and the bunch followed suit, leaving Bulam and Chi Chi to sit and ponder.  
  
***  
  
"Computer, too fast, we are coming in too fast." the figure said watching trees whiz by with a blur "I am sorry, but this is the speed that we were traveling." "Can you please slow it down?" "Negitave. Please hold on as we are about to land." Gripping tightly to the seat, they made a very rough landing. It landed in a little clearing and at the bottom of the creater it just made. Vegeta landed at the top of the ring, crossed his arms and waited. Clutching the arm, "God dammit I hate thoes landings." "There is one unidentified being just outside." "Open the door." It commanded and it stepped out. Vegeta strained to see what emerged from the now opening pod and found a female stepping out, clutching her arm. She looked badly beaten, but not to the point where she would colapse. His arms slowly dropped, as he never saw a full sized female Sayi-Jin before. Just then she looked up and their eyes locked. Nothing mattered anymore as they searched deep with eachothers eyes, looking for some answers as to why the looked familar. "Vegeta." Guku interupted. Shaking it off, "What?" "Who is that?" "Ve..Vegeta?" the female exclaimed, floating out of the hole, to stand with the rest of the group. "You're Vegeta? Prince of all Sayi-Jins?" "Yes, and I demand to know who you are." he crossed his arms. "Me? I'm your older sister, Demini." Just then it hit him, that dream he'd forgtten, finally hit him. "You're sister? Wow, she does look kind of like you."Gohan said." "You mean I have an aunt, dad?" He didn't respond. He was still dumbfounded at the sight of seeing his sister again. 


End file.
